


flowers in the raindrops

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Purple Prose, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Everett relaxes in the shower and T'Challa joins him.





	flowers in the raindrops

He lets the water spray down his skin. He doesn’t mind that the water is too warm because he prefers it to be hot than cold, so he endures it, and doesn’t complain when it turns his skin an irritatedly shade of red.

It isn’t until a set of strong arms wraps themselves around his body, lips brushing against the sensitive area around his neck, that Everett finds himself relaxing. 

Normally, he’d have freaked out because of the extra hands on his body, and the naked body pressed up against his, but then he remembers it’s just T’Challa, his King, his Love, his Mate, and his nerves instantly calm themselves down.

He braces back against T’Challa, stretching his hand backward, pulling his Love closer, offering his neck in submission.

T’Challa slowly but gently licks around the area surrounding his mark, and it instantly makes him melt, his legs going weak, so quickly that he has to hold on to the shower curtain to steady himself.

He goes limp when his Mate reaches and cups his balls. A small moan escapes his wet lips causing his body to shiver uncontrollably with pleasure.

He presses back into T’Challa when he starts stroking him, gently, up and down, then faster, up up, down down, and his heart starts racing in his chest like a car tumbling down the hill.

He comes with a cry of pure joy and pleasure, his shoulders sagging with satisfaction, and yet, it doesn’t end there. 

Warm lips wrapped themselves around his cock, moving in perfect rhythm, threatening to bring him to complete exhaustion.

Weakened yet limber as he is, he leans back, and wills his body not to go in overdrive, because his King truly plans on ruining him today.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't *normally* write flowery prose 'cause I suck at it big time! Apparently this is what I managed to get out in the process of two days.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://neenabthurman.tumblr.com)


End file.
